


Ghiaccio

by darkroxas92



Series: Writober 2020 [17]
Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27064990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkroxas92/pseuds/darkroxas92
Summary: Un semplice pezzo di ghiaccio può riportare a galla dolorosi ricordi.(Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter)
Series: Writober 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948786
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	Ghiaccio

**Author's Note:**

> “Questa storia partecipa al Writober di Fanwriter.it”  
> Prompt: Ghiaccio  
> Numero parole: 278

Il giovane sussultò quando il pezzo di ghiaccio si staccò, andando a infrangersi contro il legno delle scale.  
E nei suoi occhi invece di un pezzo di ghiaccio digitale vide un ragazzo a terra in una pozza di sangue, quasi tagliato in due.  
Asuna li poggiò una mano sulla spalla, intuendo cosa stesse pensando il suo ragazzo.  
Gli aveva raccontato tutto quello che era successo prima del suo arrivo a Underworld, e sapeva bene quanto Eugeo fosse stato importante per Kirito.  
In fondo, era come se avesse perso suo fratello, visto il legame che avevano.  
Per molti forse sarebbe stata un’esagerazione, ma non per loro.  
Dopotutto, anche se non ne avevano il ricordo, avevano vissuto due secoli in quel mondo.  
“Sai… ogni volta che vedo del ghiaccio non posso fare a meno di pensare a lui…” Mormorò Kirito, rompendo il silenzio. “E ogni volta mi chiedo se non avrei fatto meglio a farmi cancellare tutti i ricordi di Underworld.”  
“Non sarebbe stato giusto. Né per te né per Eugeo. E poi non hai detto proprio tu che l’hai sentito mentre cercavamo di farti tornare in te? Non ti ha aiutato anche lui?”  
Kirito restò nuovamente in silenzio.  
“Se c’è una cosa che abbiamo imparato da Sword Art Online è che i dati sono molto di più di una semplice serie di codici.” Continuò Asuna. “I ricordi che hai di Eugeo lo rendono reale quanto noi.”  
Kirito annuì. “Hai ragione…”  
“E poi, dimenticarlo avrebbe reso vano tutto quello che avete fatto insieme. Non posso ricordare cosa abbiamo fatto in quei duecento anni, ma sono sicuro che hai portato avanti anche la sua volontà.”  
Il ragazzo sorrise, stringendole la mano.


End file.
